Honor of the guard
by Mr.Squirreljerky
Summary: There are few higher honors in Elsweyr than being a guard for the Mane of Elsweyr and for Kiahni, it is her dream. She has worked for years to obtain her dream and it is finally within her grasp...with no idea what she is getting herself into. Tensions are rising between Elsweyr and Blackmarsh and in the ruins of the Topal isle, an ancient evil in awakened.


**So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction in about two years. Feels nice to get to writing again :) lol. First couple chapters may be a bit slow but hopefully you will stick around to see it through.**

 **Also I just wanna say a quick thank you to my beta reader AzureFlameVirus. This chapter probably would not be any good without her :)**

 **Any way on with the story! (I don't own elder scrolls etc. etc. etc.)**

* * *

The sun began to gently rise in the sky, the land that was illuminated only by the soft glow of the moons now began to grow brighter by the light of the sun. Its light and warmth spreading over the land and its inhabitants in its light and with the suns rising, the land began to awake as well. The dawn was the signal for the farmers to begin their daily work, the marshes of sugar cane stretching far and wide. The small village that tended to the fields began coming to life as Khajiit, young and old alike, emerged from their huts to tend to the sacred cane that will produce moon sugar for the felines. Passed the sugar cane fields, to the east, lied the Tenmar forest, its lush jungle providing food and shade for the creatures that called the trees home. The massive trees and foliage a testament to Elsweyr's unruliness and in turn, the khajiit peoples' unruliness and stubbornness.

To the south of the sugar fields lies the crystal blue waters of the sea, its gentle waves lapping against the sandy beaches carrying many a trader, explorer, and pirate in its gentle embrace. The caw of the seagulls and the rushing waves were the only sounds to be heard on the beautiful beaches.

As the sun continued its rise, its warm light bathed over a magnificent sight, the city of Torval, a standing beacon of the khajiit people and the capitol of Elsweyr. The mighty city stood tall and proud, its tan, limestone walls creating a feeling of security as its mighty gaze kept close watch over the lands of Elsweyr.

With the rising of the sun came the rising of the khajiit people, most making their way out of their homes to experience what the day would bring for them. Khajiit woman would be leaning out of the windows of their homes, beating the dust out of their rugs while other khajiit began to open up their shops for business. The main square of the city began to be filled with a bazaar of stands and kiosks, merchants from all over trying to peddle their goods to the wandering eyes of both khajiit and tourist alike. The jewel of the city, however, was the palace that stood watch over the entire city. Its tall pillars standing as a beacon for the khajiit people, as within its oaken walls resided the mane of Elsweyr, the spiritual leader and guide for the entire province.

There was another special place in Torval. Near the center of the large city was the cities other pride and joy, the Temple of the Whispering Fang, the martial arts school that is said to have been there for hundreds of years. The art was first put into practice to help Khajiit defend themselves from dunmer slavers, but now that slavery had been outlawed, the art became a symbol of respect and honor amongst the felines.

The grounds were relatively quiet, the only sounds coming from the training area as a particular feline was in heated combat with the nefarious likes of a wooden dummy. Her master sitting off to the side, watching his pupil intently. His walking staff was laid across his lap, correcting his student when she made a mistake in her form or stance.

"Turn, slash, pirouette, thrust... Wrong. Stop. Stop. Do it again," the old master chided which was received with a light groan from his student.

"Master, this one must rest. We have been training since the sun has risen," came the raspy voice of the student. She stood on the smooth stone of the training grounds, her form lightly shaking from the amount of work she had put her body through. Her breath came out in heavy pants, trying to cool herself off. Her fur covered hands wrapped around the hilt of a scimitar, her stance firm and calculated pointing directly at the wooden dummy filled with slash marks from the sword.

The student's master scratched his chin for a brief moment before nodding his head,"You may rest now Kiahni." Kiahni let out a sigh of relief, her stance dropping, her sword dropping to her side as she bent over briefly to catch her breath before heading over to a nearby wash bin. Setting her sword onto to the ground, she kneeled in front of the wash bin, splashing the cool water onto her face as she rubbed her hands through the fur on her head, the fingers briefly catching on her black mane ever so briefly.

She stopped her actions when she heard the sound of her master approach behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You have been working very hard for the last four moons Kiahni. This one thinks you have earned a day off."

Kiahni's light green eyes went wide for a moment, her head turning to her master in shock "Master are you sure?"

"Yes, you have earned it Kiahni. However, I will expect to see you here with the rise of the sun tomorrow." He said.

Kiahni exuberantly nodded her head in agreement and understanding. She stood and gave her master a deep bow of thanks, before turning and heading off the temple grounds to her home in the city. She finally had a day off and she knew exactly how she was going to spend it.

* * *

 **So yeah this is the first chapter. Kinda short but I am pretty much just testing the waters to this. Leave a comment or review or whatever and have a great day!**


End file.
